This invention relates to certain novel 6-alkyl or alkenyl-4-aminopicolinates and their derivatives and to the use of these compounds as herbicides.
A number of picolinic acids and their pesticidal properties have been described in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,925 discloses 4-amino-3,5,6-trichloropicolinic acid derivatives and their use as plant growth control agents and herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,325,272 discloses 4-amino-3,5-dichloropicolinic acid derivatives and their use for the control of plant growth. U.S. Pat. No. 3,317,549 discloses 3,6-dichloropicolinic acid derivatives and their use as plant growth control agents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,108 discloses chlorinated dithiopicolinic acid derivatives and their use as parasiticides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,229 discloses 4-amino-polychloro-2-trichloromethylpyridines and their use as herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,338 discloses 4-amino-3,5-dichloro-6-bromopicolinates as fungicides. Belgian patent 788 756 discloses 6-alkyl-4-amino-3,5-dihalopicolinic acids as herbicides In Applied and Environmental Microbiology, Vol. 59, No. 7, July 1993, pp. 2251-2256, 4-amino-3,6-dichloropicolinic acid is identified as a product of the anaerobic degradation of 4-amino-3,5,6-trichloropicolinic acid, the commercially available herbicide picloram. U.S. Pat. No. 6,297,197 B1 describes certain 4-aminopicolinates and their use as herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,522 discloses certain 6-phenyl picolinic acids and their use as herbicides, desiccants and defoliating agents. WO 0311853 describes certain 6-aryl-4-aminopicolinates and their use as herbicides. WO 9821199 discloses 6-pyrazolylpyridines and their use as herbicides. U.S. Pat. No. 5,958,837 discloses the synthesis of 6-arylpicolinic acids and their use as herbicides, desiccants and defoliating agents. U.S. Pat. No. 6,077,650 discloses the use of 6-phenylpicolinic acids as photographic bleaching agents, and European Patent EP 0 972 765 A1 discloses the synthesis of 2-, 3- or 4-arylpyridines.